VocalRenegade
Eventually i'll get around to making this less shitty but i'm tired rn ok? m'kay. Biography Childhood Growing up with her father (referred to as Pa or Papa) Kenzie Yufka was raised on a steady diet of post-apocalyptic films, 90s action TV shows, and classic rock music. The most notable of these movies are those in the Mad Max series, especially the second, The Road Warrior. VR was also exposed to a wide range of music and art from her grandparents, including her masseuse grandmother who provided the 'crunchy granola' base for her generally easy-going tree-hugging personality. Sburb Kenzie's server player, DA, helped her enter. After prototyping her sprite with a skeletal horse-head from her father's collection, VR entered the medium by opening a series of boxes and smearing a tube of lipstick on her face like warpaint. Xena warcry anyone? After her initial entry, she took on the main quest of the neon coloured Land of Dance and Revolution with ease, her natural leading capabilities amplified by the excitement of the Game. Sadly, her home was destroyed by imps in the process. After defeating the quest, she sat back in her newly aquired castle for a bit before deciding to build a bunker that would shield her from the emotions that had begun bombarding her after her ascension to Seer of Heart. Rigel's Mission and AG's Attack VR remained quietly on her planet for these two major events, hiding from the rest of the session only keeping up a bit of contact with SM through chat, and a few of her closer friends (MT, CT, CL and BS) who would come visit her on her planet occasionally. Eventually, after months of silence to the remaining players, VR emerged from her planet during one of the last waves of the Swarm, surprising everyone. Latest Crap After returning to the main session (with a new and... different personality) VR's life took on a lot of drama. tbc Personality and Traits *Hobbies and interests *The Glockenspiel Fetch Modus used by VR is literally a glockenspiel that she carries around with her. At some point she got enough of a brain to alchemize a tiny glockenspiel that fits in her pocket (she keeps it in the inner pocket of her precious leather jacket). In order to retrieve an item from the Glock Modus you must play an assigned melody. For example, her Zippo lighter is assigned the chorus from Disco Inferno. *Kenzie uses the artKind Strife Specibus, which can be read about in the Trivia section. Relationships Notable relationships, such as the one between a player and their Guardian go into this section. Relationships with other players and NPCs and what not also go here. Just be sure to separate them by each other party. Guardian QED Gallery slap a gallery in here and fill it up with images if you want i guess Trivia * Kenzie's original strife specibus was shotgunKind, a nod to her favorite movie character, Max Rockatansky. After her ascension, she began to feel the emotions of those around her. In order to try and brighten their spirits during battle, therefore making it less painful for herself to be around them, she started using the brightly coloured and exciting "artKind," a loosely defined specibus that can be showcased wonderfully by her Creativity Gun and itsCrayonette. See also *Link to other pages that may or may not be relevant to this character, such as their planet, alternate selves, et cetera Category:Characters Category:Alpha Players